Waylon Smithers and the death of Burns!
by metallicanirvana
Summary: This is my very first fic to be centred on Waylon Smithers and I have to admit I don't know much about the character. Mr Burns has died leaving Waylon Smithers rather depressed however he denies to allow the sadness destroy his life. Please rate and revie


Ever since a very early age I wasn't loved, my parents never loved me, my friends were few and as I grew I had found a love

Ever since a very early age I wasn't loved, my parents never loved me, my friends were few and as I grew I had found a love. However as time continued to sprinkle its magic on my life I could see the friendship between me and my boss slowly deteriorating and slowly we spending less and less time together and now….

"Mr Smithers, I know it's hard for you too forget about your past but you have to move on, suicide is the final solution to a small problem." Little Lisa was right, I have no idea how I ran into her or why I decided to tell her about my life but something made me trust the little 9 yr old.

"It's just; I thought Mr Burns would always be here." I know its stupid to think like that but I can't believe he is gone. This is something I would have to deal with one day, his was many years my senior but I didn't think it would come so soon.

"Death is a natural part of life. Without death there is no life and Mr Burns had lived a good long life…" I wiped a small tear from my eye.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" I realised we must have been sitting on the sand, admiring the lake for quite a while, the lake has no idea how it is too lose your best friend, love and reason for life all in one night.

"My mum told me not to get into a car with a stranger…"

"Am I really a stranger?" I ask the little girl who gives me a warm smile before getting into the car.

"It's just hard to live day by day knowing I'll never get to see his beautiful face again. To know that I won't get to feel his hand in mine and I didn't get to tell him I felt about him."

"You're… uhh gay?" Lisa asked, I guess I could tell her… she is a supporter of liberal democracy and that's what I like about her. It's not just political groups that try to oppress us, Christians among other religious groups say we are going to go to hell but I sometimes wonder, if I'm gay and I'm somehow made of God then isn't it possible that he is just a tiny bit gay?

"Well sort of… I mean I only ever loved Mr Burns, because… he was the only one that ever showed me any. My parents died shortly after I was born and my step parents never showed any love for me… I was beaten regularly after my dad found out I was sort of… homosexual." I can't believe how easily I was revealing my secrets to this young girl but it felt good that someone trust worthy new about it.

"That's terrible. Well, your secret is safe with me." Lisa was a nice little girl, I remember one time she had helped to get rid of Sideshow Bob as mayor, I only gave her one name and she figured it out. A very intelligent girl, no doubt a child prodigy.

"Well that's your home right?" I say stopping in the drive way.

"Yes, do you want to come in? I mean sometimes the worst thing a depressed person can do is go home alone…" Depressed person… as that really what I am? I mourn Mr Burn's tragic heart attack, he died in intense pain but I knew the day was to come sooner or later. Can I really class my self as depressed? I do have a hollow feeling in my heart that never goes away, a pain so deep I don't think it will ever heal.

"Sure… I'm sure Homer is taking it hard as well…" I roll my eyes in disgust when I walk into the room and see him laughing his head off at the T.V.

"Oh… hi Mr Smithers…. I was just… uhh laughing over… how much I miss Mr Burns, laughter is the best cure." I could have slapped him it's what Mr Burns would have wanted but I decide not too.

"Right Simpson," I miss the days Mr Burns would question who this buffoon was and I would reply Homer Simpson from sector G. He would reply "Simpson eh?" and those were the good old days, now all that is left is memories of the man I loved. The same man who was some what clueless about my love for him, if the world was to end then I would want to spend my last day with him. Why didn't I tell him?

"Mr Smithers… was just feeling a little sad about the death of his boss, so is it okay if he has dinner here?" Lisa asked her mother, although I didn't want to stay for diner. I knew if I returned home, it would be the same routine. I would get a photo album of us, go through it and cry myself to sleep.

"Sure, Hi Waylon… I guess this is a hard time for you." The blue haired woman was right, of cause it was a hard time for me but the worst thing was that I didn't tell him that I loved him. It keeps playing over in my mind, all the times I could have told him but I was too afraid and now it's too late.

"Hard time? Pfft all he needs is a beer," Homer says throwing me a can. I couldn't accept this, alcohol makes depression worst but I don't mind if I have one right now.

"Thanks, Simpson." I say opening it and slowly drinking it.

"Woah dude, it's the slave of the old bitch!!" Bart said walking in the room.

"BART!!" Marge and Lisa said in unison.

"Well, I was only kidding. I'm sorry your Pharaoh died." Mr Burns was my Pharaoh, I would obey his every command but be too afraid to tell him about my feelings. The pyramid and treasure he left me is worth nothing knowing he wouldn't be around for me to share it with. I beg for Anubis to take me too, allow me to join my boss in Ra's heavenly after world.

"Bart, I know you like being a trouble maker but don't you have any emotions at all?" Lisa asks.

"Of cause not, I'm a guy not a gay." That made me angry, gays are guys too.

"Bart… don't be mean!" Marge says folding her arms.

"But mum gays…" His mother cut him off.

"But nothing young man, your grounded just for being such a negative Nancy. Don't be a negative Nancy unless if you want to be called negative Nancy from now on." I was a negative Nancy especially now that my boss was dead. I can't believe he is dead, I thought he would have at least another 20 years of life to enjoy.

A/N: Okay, I know this is my first Waylon fic and I tried to stick to the character instead of making him a bit OC or whatever you guys call it.


End file.
